


A Magical Meetup

by black_moon12



Series: Orbitober Fanart Project [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Cardcaptor sakura references, Different Dimensions, Gen, Magic, Magical girl lyrical Nanoha references, Multi, Sailor Moon References, Shugo chara references, Time Travel, Tokyo Mew Mew References, idk if ill finish this im sorry, loona members as magical girls, loonas maknae line, magical doremi references, other loona members side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_moon12/pseuds/black_moon12
Summary: A collision of magical girls in their worlds, but make it loona's maknae line!





	A Magical Meetup

**Author's Note:**

> Days 3&4! Pride and Magical Girl!
> 
> This is really a prologue for a story i don't think I'll ever write 😭 for now I'll leave it as only this part of part of the prologue for now, and I'll probably come back and flush out the rest of the girls' later!

Yeojin stood at her Master, Mage Witch Soyou's cauldron, trying to produce a silencing potion, but all it seemed to amount to was grey sludge.  _ 'You made it once before on accident, what is keeping you from doing it again?'  _ Soyou had asked when she left her alone 3 hours ago. Yeojin had no idea the answer to that question. Or her magical ability at all for that matter. She was always so bad at everything, clumsy and loud. Nothing at all like her older sisters. Haseul was loud, but she was what their father considered  _ opinionated _ . Yves wasn't loud, she was energetic. Tall and gorgeous and talented in all sports. Yeojin wished to grow up like them. But instead she had been loud at all the wrong times, and clumsy to level that led her exactly here. 

A witch's apprentice.

With a sigh of defeat, Yeojin leaned over the counter and pulled 3 sprigs of rosemary out from their labeled jar. 

_ What could go wrong? _ She thought as she tossed them into the cauldron, and wrong is exactly what happened as a bright flash filled the small room, enveloping every nook and cranny, even the small and cute girl in all black with a witches hat perched on her head. 

When the light faded, the room was as it was before, except the small girl was gone. The spoon she had been holding clattering to the ground.

\---

Before 2 weeks ago, Kim Hyunjin prided herself on being normal. Her days were filled with school where she always tried her best, sports where she always did her best, her home with her older sister Jinsoul and their Mother the college professor, all normal. It was her pride! At least, that's what Jinsoul always said. That Hyunjin was too prideful. But Jinsoul was old and in high school, she didn't know anything about anything! Normal was her world. Until the incident that happened two weeks ago. 

Now, Hyunjin was used to weird things happening in her town. Ever since she had found that book in her mother's study and released all the cards in it…. The guardian spirit Kero had said that it was now up to her to catch them. She was Ash the Pokemon trainer on crack. 

The cards manifested in many different ways, as a girl who looked like her who wreaked havoc, a water demon who took house in the local aquarium… many different ways. Hyunjin had come to be on her toes. So when one day as she was riding her skateboard home and the sky opened up and spit out two girls, one with golden hair in two pigtails on the sides of her head and the other wearing a witch's costume, Hyunjin closed her eyes tightly and wished that this wasn't the Illusion card Kero warned her about.

"OW!! Where in Merlin's beard am I?!" The girl in the witch's costume yelled from where she was tangled in the tree, and Hyunjin knew this was real, and that her days were about to get much more weird than they had already been. 

So she did what everyone would normally do in this situation and used her Jump card to help the girls down. 

That's what all Magical Girls prided themselves in, right? Helping others?

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short but here we are! 
> 
> Should I actually write this story? Lemme know on Twitter! @hyunjinseui


End file.
